Behind Classroom Doors
by xotakux2002x
Summary: student-teacher smex! between two very unlikely akatsuki members X3 AU, kakukisa with a little sasodei thrown in for fun. oneshot, yaoi


"Mmmm, danna…" Deidara's breath hitched as Sasori bit down on the soft flesh of his neck, a moan escaping his lips moments later. Currently, he was sitting in the redhead's lap; or, more specifically, straddling the Akasuna in his chair.

"No marks," the blonde chided, pushing Sasori away gently.

The Akasuna chuckled. "Don't worry, I didn't bite hard enough," he reassured. The redhead grabbed his student again, and pulled him into a deep kiss.

The blonde's mouth worked against his teacher's as his fingers reached up and grabbed tightly onto the Sasori's shirt, twisting the fabric and moaning as he did so. The two of them were all alone in Sasori's classroom, and school had let out over an hour ago, meaning that the duo was free to do whatever they wanted.

Well, not quite.

Deidara's eyes snapped open when he felt Sasori try to undo his pants, and the blonde quickly pulled the Akasuna's hand away. "Sasori…" his voice trailed off, eyes downcast as his lips were set in a frown.

The Akasuna stopped his motions at the sound of his name. For a moment, his looked disappointed, but quickly composed himself and planted a small smile on his face. "I'll stop," he promised.

"Sorry, un," the blonde murmured. "I just don't want to do that yet, un."

"I've told you a hundred times, it's fine," Sasori assured his pupil. "We're not going to do anything that you aren't ready for, Deidara."

Deidara still looked uncertain, but managed to give his danna a small smile. "Thank you Sasori danna, un." He gave the redhead a peck on the lips before climbing off Sasori's lap, and walking across the room to grab his backpack. "I've gotta go home now," he said, one hand on the doorknob as he turned around to shoot the redhead a final glance. "Will you be here tomorrow afternoon, un?"

"Of course," Sasori said, voice sounding almost insulted that Deidara would suggest he didn't plan to stay after for his blonde.

"Then so will I, un," Deidara promised with a genuine smile. He blew the Akasuna a kiss, then hurried out of the room.

No matter how many times he stayed in school after hours, Deidara could never get used to the emptiness of the halls. Sure, it was a pain in the neck to navigate through the corridors when they were pack with kids, but seeing the hallways this deserted was just plain creepy. The entire hall, completely devoid of any and all life, and all the doors on both sides of the hall tightly closed only added to the eerie effect of being in school after hours.

But wait…Deidara frowned as he looked down the hall. One of the doors was slightly ajar. That was unusual. The janitors in this high school were notoriously good about locking everything up as soon as the student body had cleared out of the place. Seeing an open door was more than a surprise; it was enough to set off an alert within the blonde's mind. Nervous but curious, Deidara crept down the corridor getting closer and closer to the mysteriously open classroom.

When he at last was only mere feet from the door, Deidara took the chance to see who the room belonged to. Hmm, it was Kakuzu sensei's room. He was another teacher who, like Sasori, often stayed late at the school. The main difference between Kakuzu and Sasori being that Kakuzu actually did work, whereas Sasori spent most of his time "privately tutoring" Deidara.

The door was only open a few inches, and Deidara was amazed he'd noticed it being open at all. He was about to grab the handle, shut the door completely, and leave, when he heard a soft moan. The blonde's pulse quickened, and he froze in his tracks. A few seconds passed, and the sound was repeated. Nervously, Deidara crouched down onto the ground, and peered inside the room through the gap in the door. He couldn't help but gasp at the sight.

The setting sun filtering in through the classroom windows clearly illuminated Kakuzu, standing in front of his desk, while Kisame Hoshigaki sat on the desk itself. Their arms were wrapped around each other, Kisame's legs were around Kakuzu's waist, and the two were lip-locked.

Deidara's eyes widened as he watched the two break apart. Kakuzu smirked at the shark, and then moved his lips to Kisame's neck, nipping at the blue flesh. Kisame let out a soft whimper when the teacher bit down hard, and drew a few drops of blood. "Cut it out," the shark ordered.

Kakuzu merely chuckled. "No one's going to notice, Kisa-chan."

"That's not what I meant," Kisame growled as the teacher moved back to his neck. "It hurts when you do that."

"Mmm, I'm sorry," Kakuzu purred into the teen's neck. His tongue flicked out to lick along the bite wound while his hands traveled lower and lower, eventually coming to rest on Kisame's ass. The teacher squeezed his hands none-to-gently, making the shark's breath hitch.

Kakuzu returned his mouth to Kisame's waiting lips, kissing him slowly and lovingly. He began pushing against the shark, tilting them back further and further until Kisame was lying back on his desk.

Not missing a beat, the teacher slid a hand down to the hem of Kisame's shirt, grabbing the fabric and ripping it off the teen before returning his attention to the shark's body. He began running his fingers over the shark's well toned stomach, grinning slightly at the whines it drew from Kisame. His fingers made their way up the shark's body, eventually coming to rest on the teen's nipples. With a slightly sadistic smirk, he pinched and twisted them, making Kisame arch his back and let out a low groan. "Kakuzu," he moaned, throwing his head to the side.

The teacher's reply was to swoop down and give Kisame a violent kiss. His hands moved to rest on either sides of the shark's head, propping himself up so as not to crush Kisame.

Kakuzu ground his hips into Kisame's, forcing twin groans from both of them. He broke off their kiss, and slid one hand down the shark's body, coming to rest at the waistband of Kisame's pants. He slipped two fingers in just below the beltline of the fabric, gently brushing against the smooth skin in a teasing manner.

Kisame whined, eyes pleading for the teacher to go lower. Heading the shark's silent request, Kakuzu's hand disappeared within the confines of Kisame's pants and wrapped around the teen's semi-hard member. He squeezed the length firmly, and then oh so slowly began pumping his uke.

Kisame arched up off the desk, groaning and panting at Kakuzu's touch. Beads of sweat were rolling off his body, and his fingers dug into the desk beneath him. "Ahh…"

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the teacher inquired. Kisame nodded in response, making Kakuzu frown. "I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked, slowing his motions even more.

"Yes," Kisame choked out as he weakly thrust into his teacher's hand.

"That's what I thought," Kakuzu replied with a smirk, increasing his pace upon hearing Kisame's answer.

The shark's breathing had turned into shallow, breathless pants, and his eyes were screwed shut, back arching painfully up off the desk. He was getting so very close-! When suddenly, Kakuzu's hand released him, and removed itself from the shark's pants.

"Why'd you stop?!" Kisame demanded. The older man didn't verbally answer; rather, he undid Kisame's pants and slowly slid them off of the shark.

"Because, Kisa-chan," he replied, moving to take off his own pants, "it would be unfair if you got all the pleasure."

Kisame watched with hungry eyes as Kakuzu undressed, licking his lips when the teacher kicked away his pants and boxers. The teacher moved back to his desk, but rather than touch his little shark again, reached for a drawer in his desk. The man extracted an unlabeled tube, and quickly uncapped it, before spreading the mysterious liquid on his index and middle finger. He couldn't help but grin. "Do you want it dry?"

Kisame fervently shook his head. They'd tried that once, and the teen had vowed afterwards that they would never do that again.

Chuckling at Kisame's obvious discomfort, Kakuzu moved to stand in-between the shark's legs and gingerly slid one finger into his entrance. Kisame's breathing hitched, but he made no other sounds. Kakuzu inserted his other finger, stretching his uke and scissoring the digits. Kisame bit his lip, eyes screwed shut from the discomfort.

Kakuzu's free hand moved up to Kisame's face, his thumb gently brushing against the shark's cheek as his fingers ran through the teen's blue hair. "Shh," he whispered, trying to soothe Kisame's pain.

Eventually, the shark relaxed, and pushed down against the fingers within him. Needing no other signal, Kakuzu hurriedly removed the digits and gave his now hardened member a good coating of lube. He positioned himself outside the shark's entrance, and in one fluid motion thrust in up to the base.

Kisame's eyes flew open as a scream escaped his lips. Kakuzu was quick to bend down and place his lips over the shark's, muffling Kisame's cries as he began thrusting in and out of his uke.

Kisame's arms lifted up to wrap around Kakuzu's torso, fingers digging into the teacher's back in retaliation for his current pain. Kakuzu merely groaned at the feeling, lifting Kisame's hips to thrust at a better angle.

The shark arched back and groaned, biting his lip after a well-aimed thrust hit his sweet spot. "Say my name, Kisa-chan," Kakuzu ordered, pounding into the shark at the same angle.

"Ah…Kaku…Kakuzu…" Kisame's words were lost in a series of breathy moans.

"Good boy," Kakuzu murmured as one of his hands slid in-between their stomachs to grasp Kisame's member once again.

The shark groaned as his member was assaulted by hurried, jerking motions, while his prostate was slammed into again and again. "Please, Kakuzu, please!" he begged, thrusting desperately against his teacher.

Kakuzu was growing as desperate as the shark, his movements becoming more and more erratic, panting along with the shark now. With a final well timed thrust and jerk, Kisame exploded in the banker's hand, bringing the teacher to a climax as well.

Deidara sat back on his heels, staring in shock at the two males before him, who were now kissing each other passionately. He was shocked, dazed…and incredibly turned on.

Climbing to his feet, the blonde rushed down the hall, not stopping until he reached Sasori's classroom.

As luck would have it, the redhead was just now leaving his room. He was about to lock his door, when the sound of Deidara running along the hallway's tiles caught his attention. His eyes widened when he realized that it was his favorite student running at him, and he was very nearly bowled over when the blonde crashed into his chest. "Deidara, what the-"

Sasori never finished his sentence, because at that instant, Deidara kissed him fiercely on the lips.

The Akasuna allowed the kiss to go on for a few seconds, before pulling away from his blonde. He was about to speak, when Deidara began talking. "I'm ready, un."

"Huh?"

"You said we wouldn't do anything that I wasn't ready for, danna! But I'm ready now, un."

"Deidara-"

"No arguing, un!" Deidara snapped, jumping up and wrapping both legs around the Akasuna's waist before giving him another fiery kiss.

Still not entirely sure what was going on, Sasori wrapped one arm around the blonde's waist while the other found the doorknob and opened his classroom.

In only a matter of seconds, the two of them were back inside the classroom, with the door firmly shut.


End file.
